BlackQueen
by DualSoul
Summary: Ni la luz es tan clara ni la sombra tan oscura.
1. Fiesta

Su noche estaba siendo eterna y estresante. Hoy se festejaba el 25 aniversario de la revista BlackQueen, un magazine de moda que ocupaba el primer lugar en el mundo de los fashionistas. Ella trabajaba allí desde que salió de la universidad, hacía ya siete años, luego de que Evony Marquise, directora de la revista y ahora mejor amiga, se apareciera tras la puerta de su casa para proponerle ser la productora de moda de BlackQueen. Fue la decisión más rápida que había tomado en su vida. Y la más acertada también. Con su condición de humana no evolucionada a fae le hubiese sido imposible conseguir un trabajo de esa magnitud en aquel mundo dónde los faes lo dominan todo. Faes. Ellos son seres que al despertar evolucionan en su condición desarrollando su potencial. Kenzi, que así era su nombre, aún se preguntaba cuándo sería su turno.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en el reloj de plata que colgaba de su muñeca, forzando su vista al máximo para lograr ver los números con las luces parpadeantes del lugar. Eran pasadas las diez y aún Evony no había hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta, motivo por el cual ella no podía relajarse y disfrutar, no hasta poder dejar el control en manos de alguien más. Se apoyó sobre la barra y observó a la gente bailar, al menos ellos estaban disfrutando. Por todos era sabido que las fiestas que organizaban los faes eran las mejores. Recordando eso se tomó otra píldora roja, era un remedio inventado por Lauren para que pudiera mantener la cordura con incubus haciendo uso de su energía. Los incubus cuando tenían relaciones sexuales liberaban endorfinas al aire que te hacían sentir como si tomaras lsd. Sólo que mucho más caliente. Y ahora mismo había una orgía de incubus en el sótano de aquel lugar. Por lo tanto, en la pista todos estaban desinhibidos y rozando sus cuerpos con el de alguien más.

-¿Puedo invitarte a un trago, preciosa? –Una sensual voz se filtró en su oído desde su costado derecho.

-¡Pero si es la mismísima black queen! Al fin aparecés, mujer. –Regañó Kenzi, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a Evony.- Oh por dios, amo tus botas.-Exclamo emocionada llevando sus manos a su cara.

-Lo sé, quizás algún día te permita lamerlas.-Responde Evony, guiñándole un ojo.- Lo siento, querida, me entretuve en la limusine con una modelo polaca que me quería mostrar sus trabajos.- Una sonrisa pícara acompaña su comentario.

-Ya, ya, mucha información.- dice la morocha, tapándose los oídos pero sonriendo. Entre Evony y Bo, su súcubo hermana, estaba curada de espanto.

-A vos te hace falta sexo, Kenz, dejá de tomar esas píldoras y andá a divertirte, disfrutá de la fiesta y terminá en la cama de alguien, si no, el lunes no te presentes en la oficina.

-Buenas noches señorita Marquise, ¿Le sirvo algo para tomar?- Interrumpió uno de los mozos, vestido con camisa negra y corbata blanca de cuero. De sólo verlo, con esa mirada de nerd inocente, Kenzi supo que terminaría en la cama de su amiga.

-Si, un whisky doble con media rodaja de limón y un hielo.

-En seguida.- Respondió el camarero y se alejó, dejándolas solas nuevamente.

-Mirá a Bo con Lauren, necesitan una cama urgente.- Murmuró Kenzi, observando a sus amigas besarse con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

-Ellas siempre necesitan una cama.

Kenzi se sintió caliente de golpe. Un fuego se despertó dentro de ella haciendo que se remueva incómoda. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esas reacciones por ver a Bo o Lauren? Sus pupilas explotaron, convirtiéndose en dos círculos enormes dentro de sus azules ojos.

-Me parece que a alguien le está pegando la energía incubus…-Susurró Evony, divertida.

Claro, tenía que ser eso. Un ligero mareo la invadió, se sentía como si hubiese tomado mucho alcohol pero mejor. Todo su cuerpo estaba de pronto relajado, incluso empezó a moverse de forma involuntaria con el sonido de la música electrónica.

-Ev, ¿Te dije que te quiero?- Miró intensamente a su compañera.

-Ya pequeña, yo también te quiero pero no sos mi tipo.-Dijo, y recibió un golpe de parte de Kenzi. Rieron ambas.- Vé a divertirte, yo iré en busca de mi whisky y mi mozo.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Kenzi observó como Evony se alejaba hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Volvió su vista al frente y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a la pista. La música electrónica sonaba demasiado fuerte para cualquier mortal. Creía reconocer una canción de Daft Punk. Había tantas almas bailando juntas que creyó que iba a estallar en mil pedazos por sentir tanta energía vibrando. Se encontró frente a Bo y Lauren, que ahora también las acompañaban Dyson y Vex. Los cuatro bailaban acompasados, repartiéndose caricias entre ellos cada tanto. Esa gente era como su familia, pero eso ya lo contaría luego. Bo la percibió y recibió sonriente, alargando su mano para tomar la de Kenzi y acercarla a su cuerpo. Ambas entraron en el mismo círculo de energía, acoplando sus movimientos.

Kenzi sentía que todo su mundo estaba en movimiento, lento, muy lento, rápido, muy rápido. El tacto con los demás cuerpos la transportaba a otros mundos, estaba hipersensible. Sentía su corazón latir en todo su cuerpo al ritmo frenético de la música y por momentos creía que iba a levantarse del suelo si seguía moviéndose a esa velocidad. Pero la energía que invadía y recorría su cuerpo le pedía más. Más. Más. Más. Abrió los ojos y al otro lado de la pista pudo ver unos largos cabellos rubios que iban de un lado a otro, dejándola hipnotizada.

-Oh por el mismísimo Ares.-Susurró.-

Los ojos de Tamsin conectaron con los suyos y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas seductoras. Kenzi se quedó paralizada pero pronto recuperó el movimiento, acoplándose en la distancia al baile de la rubia. Sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos empezaron a acercarse, abriéndose paso entre la gente sin dejar de bailar hasta llegar a estar separadas por sólo una milésima de distancia. Sus cuerpos se rozaron y todo explotó, la música, la fiesta, la gente, ellas. Caían papelitos plateados del techo y ellas se miraban cómo si no existiera nadie más en la fiesta.

-Por favor, vayamos a tu casa. A tu cama. –Imploró Kenzi en el oído de la valquiria, que tragó fuerte y luego sonrió orgullosa.

-Nunca creí que te escucharía pedir que te saque de una fiesta.- Apenas pudo gesticular, se notaba el éxtasis energético en su cuerpo.

-Nunca pensé tener tantas ganas de desnudarte, Tam-tam.-dijo inocente Kenzi, mientras levantaba sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y seguía bailando, frotando su cuerpo al de la rubia. Bajó despacio sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello de la valquiria, sintiendo como ella rasguñaba sus piernas, levantándole el ya de por si corto vestido. Sus miradas se encontraron, fuertes, intensas, sus pupilas dilatadas. _Te lo quiero arrancar a mordiscones_ , pensó Tamsin, apretando el cuerpo de Kenzi contra el suyo. Sus caderas se presionaron, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo sus cuerpos. Tamsin llevaba puesta una musculosa blanca con una calavera llena de arabescos y flores en conjunto con un skinny negro _. Irremediablemente sexy_ , pensó Kenzi.

Ellas eran amigas, o algo así. Nunca habían estado juntas sin embargo todos veían la conexión que tenían. Sus auras se mezclaban cuando estaban juntas y se tornaban de un rojo intenso. Exactamente como ahora, y eso era visible para todos excepto para ellas, que se aferraban a la estúpida idea de que sólo era una cuestión de simpatía. Kenzi sabía la vida sexual que llevaba Tamsin, quien no dudaba en participar de cuanta orgía se le cruzara por el camino o abusar de su rol de fotógrafa en la revista y meter mano a toda modelo que la mirara más de un segundo. Ella y Bo siempre andaban juntas, en lo que pensaba Kenzi, un camino autodestructivo de sexo, drogas y alcohol. Todo eso pero fae, lo cual se multiplicaba en efectos. Sin embargo lo aceptaba y se limitaba a disfrutar estos momentos de coqueteo con la chica de ojos claros.

Kenzi volvió a fundir su mente con la música, frotando su cuerpo contra el de la valquiria, dejándose llevar. Sentía la frente de Tamsin pegada a la suya, balanceando se de lado a lado. Sus labios empezaron a dejar besos en la coronilla de Kenzi, haciendo que la morocha tragara fuerte. Lentamente, fue bajando con sus labios por una de las mejillas, acercándose peligrosame a su boca. Kenzi sintió sus brazos caer por el cuerpo de la rubia, rozándolo, acariciándolo. Sus manos estrujaron la ropa de la valquiria, a la altura de la cintura. Acercando mucho más sus cuerpos, llevando su pelvis hacia delante para que chocara contra la de Tamsin, enviando descargas eléctricas a ambos cuerpos. Abrieron los ojos de golpe, mirándose intensamente, atravesando las pupilas ajenas.

Nadie las observaba, nadie en aquella fiesta, en ese punto de la noche, podía prestarle atención a algo que no fueran sus sensaciones. La energía que movían los incubus se hacía más poderosa por momentos, ayudada por toda la que estaban creando esos faes danzando y tocándose. La tensión sexual parecía estallar en cualquier instante.

Tamsin no aguantaba más la lucha contra su confuso y excitado interior. Sentía arder su pecho bajo la mirada de Kenzi, quería rugir como un león y devorarla. Su mente finalmente se rindió el instante después de ver a la morena moder con fuerza su labio inferior, haciendo que brotaran pequeñas gotas de sangre. Dos miradas llenas de lujurias chocar, las chispas arden y Tamsin tomó con decisión la cara de Kenzi, estampando de lleno un beso en su boca. La morocha la recibió ansiosa, abriendo sus labios y dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran en la lucha apasionada por poder sentir más a la otra. Kenzi sintió un latigazo eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo y estallar en la punta de su clítoris. Sus pezones le dolían de lo erectos que estaban, presionándose con los de la valquiria mientras seguían compartiendo el beso.

Tamsin tuvo que contener sus deseos de alzar a la más pequeña o de llevársela al baño. Como pudo, empezó a bajar la intensidad de su beso hasta quedar frente con frente, sus respiraciones agitadas. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mojada desde hacía vidas. Y eso en ella, era realmente mucho tiempo.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.- Kenzi nunca había escuchado la voz de la rubia tan ronca. Tan caliente.

-Es una invitación, valki?.- Sonrió pícara la menor.

-Chicas, nosotras nos vamos.- Interrumpió Bo, con los ojos azules como la noche. Ambas se estremecieron al hacer contacto visual con la súcubo. Su mirada tenía tanta fuerza que Kenzi tuvo que recordarse quién era para evitar comerle la boca. Lauren estaba abrazada a Bo desde su espalda, dejándole besos en el cuello.- ¿Vienen con nosotras?

Tamsin se sintió tentada a aceptar, ir con ellas significaba liberar toda la tensión sexual que construyeron con la humana.

-No, Bo, iremos a la casa de la valki nosotras.-Respondió Kenzi por ella. – Ustedes disfruten de la noche.-Les guiñó un ojo.- Pueden gritar todo lo que quieran hoy que no estoy, aunque tampoco es que se corten mucho si estoy.- Meditó.

Tras despedirse, Bo y Lauren se fueron, dejando solas nuevamente a Kenzi y Tamsin, quienes seguían pegadas a la otra. Tamsin miró a los ojos a la morocha, sonriendo de lado se acercó hasta su oído.

-Así que… ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?


	2. Agrio desayuno

Hola por allí! ¿Les gustó el comienzo de la historia? Les prometo que los comentarios no muerden :P. Gracias a Agadia por sus palabras y a Jenjehy que no sólo es la creadora de esta fantástica pareja si no que también me ayuda mucho con este atrevimiento de escribir :) Disfruten el capítulo!

Media hora más tarde, las dos chicas entraban en el departamento de Tamsin.

 _Wow,_ se impactó Kenzi, _esto sí que es diseño minimalista_ , pensó, _minimalista por no decir que le falta calor de hogar_. Era un penthouse completamente vidriado, rezumaba poder por donde lo miraras. _¿Por qué alguien querría demostrar poder en su propia casa?_ Meditó.

-¿Traes a todas tus chicas acá?- Kenzi observó las paredes del living de un blanco impoluto, hasta llegar a la última, que daba contra la habitación y estaba pintada de un bordó intenso. _Un aviso de lo que pasa dentro,_ pensó _._ Sintió un latigazo en su clítoris. Intentó obviar su excitación y siguió observando el lugar, quería aprenderse cada detalle de la valki-cueva, sin embargo se desilusionó rápido al no encontrar ninguna fotografía u objeto que la remitiera a la rubia. Podría ser su casa o la de alguien más.

-Yo no tengo chicas.- Respondió Tamsin, mientras se dirigía tras la barra que separaba el living de la cocina y sacaba dos bolletines de cerveza. Luego fue directa a acomodarse en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, observando frente a ella la inmensidad de la noche neoyorkina.- Vení, sentate.- Invitó ante el silencio de la otra chica.

-Tu casa es… Fría.

-Yo puedo calentarte, Kenz.- Guiñó un ojo y dirigió sus manos hacia una de las botellas. La morocha observó atontada cómo se le marcaban todos los músculos del brazo a la rubia mientras abría la tapa. _Ya te digo yo que sí_ , pensó.- ¿Kenz?.- Llamó su atención la valkiria.

La morocha parpadeó varias veces y obligó a sus piernas moverse hasta sentarse al lado de la rubia, dejando un considerable espacio entre ambas. Aceptó la botella y le dio un largo trago. Su compañera la imitó. Ahora, en soledad, sin música, luces de colores y sin la energía de los incubus todo era diferente. Ellas nunca habían enfrentado su atracción y no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Las emociones son tan frágiles, Kenz..- Pareció leerle la mente la valkiria, acomodando su cuerpo de lado para poder observar a la otra chica.- No hay nada que desee menos que lastimarte.

Kenzi acompañó e imitó el movimiento corporal de la rubia, observándose de frente. La mirada de la rubia nunca había sido tan trasparente y ella sintió que sus esperanzas se quebraban al oír lo dicho. _Esa verdad que siempre supe_ , pensó.

-Sin embargo, no hay espíritu sobre la tierra y bajo ella que desee más que a vos.- La intensidad de su mirada aumentó tanto que Kenzi creyó ver similitudes con los de la súcubo. – Quiero besar cada parte de tu humano cuerpo. Morder, chupar y acariciarte hasta volverte loca de placer. – Tamsin se acercó a la morocha, deslizando su mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos de Kenzi, quien ya respiraba agitada. – Quiero…

Pero Kenzi no dejó que continuara hablando y se lanzó directo a su boca. Apoyaron torpemente las botellas y sus manos entraron en juego, recorriendo sus cuerpos. Tamsin la agarró de la cintura y levantó hasta posarla sentada encima suyo, haciendo que el ajustado vestido de la más chica se le enrollara en la cintura. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerlas y empezaron una lenta danza pélvica intentando sentirse más. Las manos de Kenzi acariciaban las mejillas de la rubia, bajando por su cuello cuando las sensaciones la excedían y necesitaba rasguñar la espalda de Tamsin. Nunca había sentido tanto placer junto, sentían arder partes de su cuerpo que siquiera sabían que existían.

Las manos de la rubia ascendieron por los muslos desnudos de Kenzi y recorrieron su cintura hasta llegar a los pequeños pechos que mostraban dos pezones erectos, desafiantes. Los agarró y apretó suavemente con sus manos, la cabeza morena yendo hacia atrás, dos gemidos mezclándose en el aire. Sus bocas besaban cuanto podían, pasaban de sus labios a sus cuellos, sus hombros, mejillas, cualquier fragmento de piel era ideal para mimar.

-Por dios, valkiria.- Se separaron brevemente para tomar aire.- necesito sentirte adentro mío en este instante. – Dictaminó agarrando la mano de la rubia y llevándola a su sexo, haciéndole sentir lo húmeda que estaba, aún por encima de su ropa interior.

-Ahg, Kenz..-Gimió, presionando la palma de su mano y luego moviendo sus dedos.

-Adentro.-Le gruñó al oído.

Tamsin se aventuró con sus dedos por el lateral de aquella tanga, conectando con la piel sensible de Kenzi que no pudo reprimir un agudo gemido.

-Estás tan mojada…- Gimió Tamsin, perdiéndose en las sensaciones de sus dedos, haciendo resbalar las yemas hasta acariciar el hinchado clítoris de Kenzi.

Tamsin estaba decidida a hacerla enloquecer y se lo demostraba tomándose su tiempo en recorrerla. La habitación se había llenado de sus gemidos, y empezaban a filtrarse rayos de sol cuando la rubia deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella.

Kenzi se removió entre las sábanas y lentamente abrió sus ojos, habituándose a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. No recordaba dónde estaba, aquel cuarto era amplio y vidriado, pero ahora todo estaba cubierto por unas cortinas color cemento. _Me encantan los cuartos azules_ , observó el color en aquellas paredes. La cama estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación, y a cada lado había una puerta. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, se sobresaltó al descubrir un cuerpo al lado suyo y como piezas de puzle se ordenaron los acontecimientos de la noche. Todo terminó de encajar al ver a la valkiria durmiendo desnuda igual que ella. Sonrió rememorando la noche, _quién hubiera dicho que nos entenderíamos tan bien, rubia_ , pensó.

Tamsin durmiendo le parecía igual de tierna que sexy. Yacía boca abajo, con la sábana tapando su cintura y cayendo por un lado de su nalga. La espalda descubierta le provocaba ganas de arañarla. Y besarla, y volverla a arañar. _Por el mismísimo Ares, Kenzi, recién te despertás_ , se regañó.

Decidió levantarse para poner fin a esos pensamientos y tras hacerse con una camisa _bastante transparente_ de la rubia, salió hacia la cocina decidida a preparar el desayuno.

Para cuando Tamsin se despertó, la morocha estaba en pleno proceso, había dos tazas humeantes de café y unas tostadas por terminar de cocinarse, junto con un gran bowl de frutas cortadas. La rubia tomó asiento tras la barra y observó enternecida a la chica, quien bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en sus auriculares.

-¡Ay chica por favor!.- Se sobresaltó Kenzi al encontrarse a la rubia mirándola… _¿Sonriente?_.

-Lo siento.- Respondió entre risas.- Te veías demasiado sensual como para interrumpirte.

-Bueno, ya sabés… Puedo hacer el baile especialmente para vos.- Jugó, rodeando la barra y acercándose al cuerpo de Tamsin, quien se dio vuelta para recibir a la morocha entre sus piernas. – Buen día.- Susurró Kenzi cerca de sus labios.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Interrumpió antes de caer en esa boca nuevamente.

-Wow, vos sí que sabés tratar a una mujer, Valki.-Se alejó, terminando de servir el desayuno en la barra. Luego tomó asiento frente a la rubia.

-Me parece que te lo demostré con creces, pero no es el tema ahora.- Se burló, dando un gran trago a su café luego.

-¿Cuál es el tema ahora? Iluminame.- Respondió aparentemente desinteresada, mientras untaba una tostada con dulce. _Seguro se arrepintió de estar conmigo, o le pareció horrible y no quiere verme nunca más, aunque no era eso lo que parecía ayer ¿Habrá fingido?._

-No puede volver a repetirse esto.

Kenzi caminaba endemoniada de un lado a otro en medio de aquel inmenso living. Oía a lo lejos la voz de la valquiria que no cesaba en su explicación desde hacía media hora.

-Kenz, pará. Calmate. –Tamsin le cortaba el paso, apoyando firmemente sus manos en la cintura de la más pequeña.

Kenzi intentó escaparse pero la rubia no se lo permitió. La atrajo más hacia sí hasta terminar abrazadas.

-Perdoname, no me justifico pero sabés que soy un desastre con las relaciones.- La morocha le devolvió una mirada furibunda, a pesar de relajarse entre sus brazos.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, no es como si no hubieses tenido ocasión. Todos lo sabían, ¿Tenés idea de cómo se siente eso?- Sus miradas se encontraron, profundas, lastimadas.

-No dependía únicamente de mí, Kenz. Fue decisión de Evony.- Suspiró, resignada, moviéndose hasta el sillón más cercano y tomando asiento con la chica encima de sus rodillas.-Esto nos excede, a ella, a Bo, a vos, a mí. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y necesitamos que evoluciones ya. Evony no confía en otra persona para que te entrene que no sea yo.-Tamsin observó confundida la sonrisa de Kenzi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Me decís que no puede repetirse, sin embargo me abrazás y me sentás encima tuyo. Sos un poco enredada, ¿Sabías?

Ambas rieron y el ambiente empezó a distenderse nuevamente. La menor acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica y se mantuvieron abrazadas en silencio un largo rato.

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego vemos cómo mi magnifica persona va a salvar el planeta?- Bromeó Kenzi, levantándose y tirando de Tamsin tras suyo.

La rubia la siguió embobada. En todos sus años vividos no había conocido persona como aquella, caminando tan liviana por la vida que parecía como si las cosas nunca la rozaran. Como si flotara. Con ella nunca había drama, siempre comprensión, incluso ante la bomba que acababa de soltarle. ¿Sería la persona que estuvo esperando todas sus vidas? ¿Podría ser Kenzi la mujer que le predijeron que llegaría a ella para cambiar todo su mundo?


End file.
